Mutated Toons
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. It's the start of another wonderful year at Acme Loo, only it's not going to be that simple for the toon students there. Why? Because, as they discover the hard way, they all have something about them which makes them different even by toon standards, and it's going to prove life altering for them.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, fellow toonsters! I have yet another fanfic of TTA to serve up, and this time, it is a parody of the ever so excellent Marvel Comics superhero team of mutants known as the X-Men! It was inspired by, and spurred to do this by, this fabulous picture by the equally fabulous artist Trey Vore on Deviantart…

art/X-Toons-379327610

…and I intend to make it so that, as is the case with that picture, it's a marvelous mixture of Tiny Toon Adventures and X-Men, even if not a crossover of the two. Okay, so in this first chapter, both the good toons and the bad ones discover they were born mutant toons due to mutations that suddenly occur(hence the title "Mutated Toons"), and their reactions to it, while initially shocked ones, eventually become ones where they grow to accept and even like their new abilities.

But the thing is that the good toons still have plenty of problems ahead of them from the bad ones after that, especially where Montana Max is concerned. So, then, let's see where this blend of TTA and X-Men takes us, and how much you guys enjoy it.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place about a year after the series finale of TTA, namely Night Ghoulery.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. Nor do I own any of the characters I'm parodying here, for they are the X-Men and thus belong to Marvel Comics.

I'm going to be sure to make it so each toon has his or her mutation according to the picture by Trey Vore, both because he is an excellent artist and that picture was both excellent and what drove me to do this in the first place, and because I agree with the X-Men counterpartship I see in that picture to each toon, good or evil.

Mutated Toons

Chapter 1-Shocking Discoveries

Although it appeared like it was going to be just another regular school year in Acme Looniversity for the toons who attended it, the truth was that this was far from the case. See, the class was ready for what Principal Bugs had to announce for the beginning of this school year, and he was right there in front of them, ready to speak his word.

"Good morning, class, an' welcome to another wonderful school year at Acme Loo! I just gotta go into some things here, and after I've filled you in on the facts ya gotta know for dis year, we can begin further learning on how to be the best possible cartoons you can be!" Bugs said as he smiled ebulliently, and the students looked eager to hear what he had to say.

"Anyway," Bugs continued on, "the foist of these things is…" But all of a sudden he saw a powerful red blast come out of Buster's eyes. He was just barely able to jump aside to dodge it.

"Whoa, what da hell was dat?!" Bugs exclaimed, and the other students dove away in all directions out of how much this frightened them. Buster cried out: "What in the world? Someone turn this off! Where did it come from? Help!"

"Buster, shut your eyes!" Babs yelled. "Like, see what that does, or some junk!" Shirley a second later added in. So Buster did just that, and the blast stopped.

"Okay, it's stopped." Plucky told Buster. "But I think you'd best keep your eyes closed, since if you open them again, there's a good chance the blast will come back."

Buster said: "Way to state the obvious, Plucky. I think I need to go to the nurse." "I'd say you do, indeed." Bugs told him. "Babs? Can you help Buster get to the nurse, since he can't risk opening his eyes again, given the blast that might return?"

"No problem." Babs said as she stood up and so did the other students, who returned to their seats as she walked over to take Buster by the hand and help him up.

"Come on, blue boy. We've got to get you to the nurse's office." "Thanks, Babsie." said Buster, and she walked out of the class and down the hallway to the nurse's office, with Buster following her and making sure not to let go of her hand or open his eyes.

Bugs then went: "Whew! My, was that somethin' else! But at least Buster's now on his way for the best possible help he can get about this. Anyway, where was I?"

Plucky then said: "Well, Professor, I think you had some things you needed to let us know about for this year before it began." "Ah, yes! Thank you, Plucky!" Bugs said, but Plucky had, while saying this, put his right hand/wing on his pencil.

This was perfectly everyday for him, but this time, it would be quite a bit different. For when Plucky touched it, kinetic energy suddenly surrounded it and lit it up. He heard this and said: "Huh? What was that?" He looked down and asked: "My pencil's glowing?" The other toons looked at it and Fifi said: "Oui…somehow eet has been leet up, no?"

"But I just touched it!" Plucky stated, confused. "I do that every day at school, and this has never happened!" Just then, the pencil exploded and literally blew up in Plucky's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Plucky let out. When the smoke cleared, his face was blackened and his head feathers were sticking out straight backwards. His eyes were also wide open, and it wasn't long before the other toons started laughing hysterically.

Except for Plucky, of course. "Yeah, yeah, real funny!" Plucky snarkily remarked with a lot of sarcasm. "Now can someone please tell me what the HELL just happened?"

"Okay, class, settle down, settle down…" Bugs said, trying to contain his own laughter, a second before saying: "Well, Plucky, I wish I could, but your guess is as good as mine or any of theirs!"

"Yeah…" Hamton said, wiping away a tear as he and the other toons finally got their big levels of laughter under control. "None of us have any idea! Honest." "Okay, but there had best be an explanation for this, especially after the way I got my face blown up in!" Plucky spoke.

Hamton shrugged and said: "Hey, I'm sure there is!" But then he felt something cold as ice come out of his hands and shoot up onto the ceiling. "Huh? Hey, what did I just do?" he an instant later asked as he looked up to the ceiling.

It turned out that what he'd fired out of his hands without even knowing it would happen was, in fact, solid ice. "Did I just coat the ceiling in ice?" he asked the others. They looked up to see, and Furrball told him: "Looks like it, Hamton. Though God only knows how it happened…"

"Yeah, I could never do that before!" Hamton agreed. "Plucky? Do you think we might need the nurse, too?" "Well," Plucky replied with sarcasm in his tone of voice, "seeing as how my face just got barbequed because I touched a pencil and somehow turned it into an energized bomb, and since you just let loose ice blasts from your hands spontaneously and inexplicably, I would have to say…yeah."

Hamton rolled his eyes. He was more than used to Plucky's sarcasm, but it still irritated him a little, since Plucky was even more prone to it than Babs, which was saying a lot. "Okay, you's two, go to da nurse." Bugs said. "You got my permission. Man, first Buster and now the two of you…"

After Hamton and Plucky had left the room and were on their way to the nurse's office, Calamity held up a sign that said: "This sure has been a crazy morning so far, even by our kind of standards, which is saying something." Little Beeper held up a sign that read: "I agree."

"True enough," Bugs said, "but it's okay. Our three toons in sudden need are on their way to the nurse, and we can just pick up where we left off. No need to panic."

Just then, Babs returned into the class, saying: "I'm back! I saw Plucky and Hamton on the way. They told me about what happened to them and how they were joining Buster. I can't help but wonder what could be next, the way things are going on so far here."

"Babs, don't jinx us!" cried out L'il Sneezer. Babs sighed and rolled her eyes, going: "Oh, come on. Three of us have this happen to them by chance without any real explanation or logic behind it. And it's going to continue? What are the odds? I was being funny. I didn't think there'd actually be something next."

She got into her chair, then said: "Bugs? What did I miss outside of the Plucky and Hamton thing?" Bugs was about to reply, but all of a sudden, Babs read his mind without at all meaning to or thinking she would.

"Babs?" Bugs asked as he looked at how she seemed startled. "Are you's all right?" "I think so…" Babs told him. "It's just that…I somehow saw into your mind? How is that in any way possible?"

"Come again?" Bugs asked, confused. "You saw into my mind?" "I think so…" Babs told him. "I couldn't guess how or why if my life depended on it, but…" Suddenly, she saw that objects galore were being levitated and moved about the room.

"Babs? Are vous doeeng zis?" Fifi asked her. Sweetie then remarked: "I can't think of it being anyone else, since she just said she read Bugs's mind! Now something else mental must be going on!" Babs let out: "I don't know how this is happening! I have to clear my mind…"

She did so, and all the objects dropped to the ground and stopped moving. She then said: "Oh, my God. That was me, wasn't it?" "Yeah…" Bugs told her, his eyes wide open. "Babs, I tink you need a trip to da nurse, too."

"I don't disagree." Babs told him. "AAAAH…my head. I keep reading everyone's minds all of a sudden. Fifi…you're in love with Furrball? And Furrball…you are with Fifi? And you've both been keeping it a secret…OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! How did I see into your minds like I did Bugs's…UUGGGHH…Shirley…you were secretly concerned for Plucky when his face got blown up in…NO! Make this mind reading stop!"

"Babs, will you just get out of here before your head explodes and/or you give away another secret?!" Montana Max exploded obnoxiously, true to jerky form. Babs didn't even say a thing. She just dashed out and made her way to the nurse's office.

"Like, the word is out, or some junk. Don't any of you tell Plucky. Got that?" Shirley said. The others nodded. "Still, I hope Babs will be okay."

"Of course. We all do." Fifi said, "although I weesh she hadn't speeled the beans on my feelings for Furrball." "Likewise, I wish she hadn't given away my feelings for you, Fifi, but I hope she'll get better all the same." spoke Furrball.

"You guys sure are being laid back about this, given that she just blew your secrets…" Monty said with a roll of his eyes. "Would vous like a dose of my musk?" Fifi asked him, and he was immediately silenced.

"Nice one, Feef!" Fowlmouth said as the others clapped for her, and Fifi said: "Why, merci!" Mary Melody then asked: "Bugs? Shall we continue where we left off before all of this occurred?" "Why, yes. Thank you for getting me back on track, Mary." Bugs replied.

"Not a problem." Mary smiled. But just then, Dizzy Devil felt some pain in his hands. He let out: "OOOWWW! Me hands hurting for some reason! Me no like it!" The others looked to him, and he grimaced before some foot long metal claws emerged from his hands, three on each one. "Sacre bleu!" Fifi exclaimed.

"Dear God! Dizzy, what happened?" Mary asked him. Dizzy then said: "Me no know!" He suddenly felt the claws go back into his hands, disappearing completely, and the cuts left all healed in less than a second. "Did me just heal quickly?" Dizzy asked.

"I think so, but you'd best go to the nurse, anyway!" Bugs told him. Dizzy nodded and said: "Me no inclined to disagree…" He walked out the door and Fowlmouth sighed: "Damn. At this rate, it'll be nighttime when we're done with this class…"

"You know, Fowlmouth," Mary said as she stood up to walk over to where he was sitting and continued talking as she made her way to his desk, "given what's been going on here, I think you could show a little more sensitivity than that…huh?"

Fowlmouth asked: "Why did you say 'huh'?" Mary then explained: "I think that I just…I just…" "You just what?" asked a confused Shirley. "Walked through my desk after I got up…" Mary explained. "How did I walk through my…HEY! My foot's in the floor!"

She pulled it out and said: "I think I'm the next one who's headed for the nurse, Professor Bugs!" "Wait a minute…" Fowlmouth said, and he stood up and put his hand onto the left shoulder of Mary. It promptly phased through.

"Whoa, have you become intangible?" asked Fowlmouth. Mary put her right arm forward and it went right through Fowlmouth without him feeling anything. "I think I have…" Mary said as her jaw dropped.

Fowlmouth walked back and then said: "Either this is spreading, or we all have some sort of freak trait in us that we've had all along and hasn't surfaced until now!" He suddenly felt one hell of a sonic scream come out of his mouth and propel him into the air as it hit the floor.

Everyone covered their ears at once, and after Fowlmouth's feet hit the floor again, Bugs said: "Looks like both you and Mary will be going to the nurse now." He slowly removed his hands from his ears along with the others doing so even slower.

Fowlmouth nodded and both he and Mary went out the door and were going down to where the nurse's office was. Bugs then turned to the class, or what was left of it, and he said: "Okay, for what remains of the class, here's what I've been needing to give you info on…"

But just as he was about to go into the first part of it, Shirley suddenly felt lightning fly out of her wings/hands and also saw rain fall down upon her desk. "Like, what the hell, or some junk?!" she exclaimed.

Like with Buster's eye beam blast, the other students dove in all directions to avoid the bolts of lightning that were emitted from her. Seeing that her desk was drenched and that both of her lightning bolts had hit a wall each and made a steaming hole in it, Shirley now was gaping as if she'd just learned she was never real.

"Shirley?" asked Fifi as she and the others got up again and returned to their desks, all of them looking right at her along with Bugs. Shirley then got up and said: "Like, none of you have to say anything. I know I need the nurse. The others did, and so do I!"

So Shirley wasted no time in getting up out of her seat and making her way to the door so she could go out of it and head for the nurse's like a handful of toons now had.

By the time she'd disappeared from sight, Bugs said: "Okay, look class, I'm sorry for how delayed this has been, as well as how it's essentially gotten us nowhere thus far. But you need not worry about all of your friends, since they'll doubtless be helped one way or the other, and we can still very easily get all of what I meant to happen done and still have our school day. Now, then…"

Just then, he heard a knocking on his door. He said, trying not to snap from this latest of interruptions: "Yes? Please come in." It was Pepe Le Pew, to his surprise and that of the ones of the students who still remained in the class.

Pepe said: "Bonjour, mon a mis! I came here because I happened by the nurse's office just as I got here late. Sorry zat happened, the traffic stopped up mon car. Anyway, when I went down the hallway on ze way to ze class I teach and saw ze ones who had gotten into ze nurse's office, it was at a time when Nurse Granny had found out what had happened with ze ones who'd made their way zere! She explained to me what she had just discovered and why what had happened, happened, and she wanted me to tell ze rest of you so vous would know."

The other students nodded, and Fifi asked: "So tell us, Professor Le Pew, what has happened to zem, anyway?" Pepe put his hand on Fifi's shoulder and began explaining: "Vous see, your fellow students…eh? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The reason he started to all of a sudden scream was that, after he placed his hand on Fifi, his life force, energy and memories were all drained out of him and into her. Pepe promptly passed out and fell to the floor, and then Fifi gasped, horrified at what had happened.

She exclaimed: "Sacre bleu! Professor Le Pew!" as she got out of her chair and to her knees. "What has just happened? For Dieu's sake, vous just placed a hand on me! Vous only touched me!" Bugs and the other students quickly gathered over to see what had happened, but Fifi, just then, burst into tears and put her hands over her face, shocked, confused and aghast at what she'd unintentionally caused somehow.

"How deed zis happen? He only touched me…" Fifi managed to push out between sobs. Her tears kept coming down, Fifi full of remorse for what she'd somehow and inadvertently done to her favorite teacher. Well, I'd say this is an ideal time for a cliffhanger, so you know what that means and how it is!

To Be Continued…

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, fellow toonsters! I'm back, and I know you're just itching for the next chapter, both to find out what happens to Fifi and Pepe and which of the other toons are going to turn out to have unexpected and unknown powers as part of them. Well, here's that chapter, in which not only do both of those things happen, but it turns out that the sudden discoveries of hidden powers that have been revealed repeatedly throughout this story so far are NOT limited to Acme Loo. There are other areas in which this applies, and what it leads to will be nothing short of something quite extraordinary. I can promise you that much. In any event, without further ado, I give you the next of chapters!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. Nor do I own the X-Men this story is a parody of, because they belong to Marvel Comics. Additionally, I don't own the Deviantart artwork which inspired this, because that belongs to the marvelous, talented artist who calls himself Trey Vore.

Mutated Toons

Chapter 2-Revelations And Arrivals

Let's get to where we last left off here. Fifi La Fume had just, after unintentionally taking the energy, life force and memories from her favorite teacher, Pepe Le Pew, broke down and got wracked with confusion as much as she cried. Worse yet, her absorbing all she did from him saw to it she gave off the same awful aroma he did despite how she usually kept her own odor under control and therefore was perfectly approachable. Her crying and sadness only made it stronger, and Monty was the first and only one to comment on this as follows.

As Fifi wept: "Pepe, I don't want to have keeled vous. Please let it be you're only in a coma and can recovair. I apologize seex meeleeon times…" she suddenly heard Monty let out: "Phew! What's that disgusting smell? Wait a fucking second…La Fume! You absorbed the bad stench of Le Pew, didn't you? You stink just as bad as he does now, and I don't even wanna go into thinking what would happen if his stench combined with yours! Bet you'll be even dumber than you already are, too, now that you've taken on his traits!" But Furrball, who would not at all stand for such a thing as that, especially at a time like this, leapt forward and kicked Monty hard.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Monty shouted, then he looked to Furrball and said: "What, cat? I just stated what was true!" Furrball then spat: "Fifi just accidentally harmed one of our professors, and her favorite one, no less, and is now in tears and feels awful beyond words, the professor in question could be in a permanent coma, and will be lucky if it turns out he isn't, we all have seen various surprises about various students in this class…AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BE A JERK AT EVERY FUCKING CHANCE YOU GET?! FUCK YOU!"

Everyone was amazed, especially when Furrball backhanded Monty across the face and whacked him with his tail. Furrball was usually much nicer and sweeter than this, but Monty did give him quite a lot of cause to be this way towards him. Although everyone was also impressed and commended Furrball, even Lil' Sneezer, despite their cat and mouse, predator and prey times of before, with things like: "Whoa! Way to go, Furrball!" and "Oh, yeah! That'll teach Monty to be such a jerk!" and "Ha, ha! Nice one, cat! Take that, Max!" being said, much to Furrball's joy and Monty's chagrin, the thing was that Furrball now saw something different about his tail.

He saw that there was a point of sorts at the end of it, and exclaimed: "What in the world? Why does my tail suddenly have a triangular point at the end?" Monty then saw his face was all of a sudden bleeding and said: "Hey! My face is bleeding! You said your tail had a point? How did you cut me with your tail? And how did it get pointed? Well, I'm sure gonna beat you up for what you just did to me…" Monty tried to grab Furrball, but suddenly, though neither he nor his cat target expected it, Furrball teleported away and reappeared at the desk of a truly shocked and speechless Bugs.

All of what happened before Furrball saw the point in his tail and teleported was enough to make him shocked to the point of speechlessness, but Bugs now had more reason than ever. It was ironic, then, that he was able to bring himself to speak at all just now, even though he did so because he knew he had to. "All right, I can see that plenty has gone on just now, and none of it at all good, except for you, Furrball, teaching Monty a lesson, that is. But since you've somehow gotten a pointed devil tail, albeit still blue and furry, and teleported onto my desk somehow, and since, for some reason, Pepe touching Fifi caused her to drain him, I think you and her definitely need to make your way to the nurse, though Fifi better warn her about not touching her."

Furrball nodded and said: "No problem, Professor Bugs. Sorry about getting on your desk." "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Bugs replied, though Furrball could tell that he was ready to flip out under all that calmness and collectedness he forced on himself, so he quickly got off of the desk and ran towards Fifi. "Fifi?" Furrball said, wishing he could put a consoling hand on her but knowing he couldn't risk touching her for obvious reasons. "I know you're distressed right now, and I can understand that, all things considered, but we have to go to the nurse. Bugs just made it clear it's got to happen. I've got a new condition just like you do, and we both need it found out about and treated. So come on. I wish I didn't have to suddenly tell you to get going at a time like this, but I don't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"Eet's okay, Furrball. And merci for letteeng me know eet een ze best possible way vous could at such a time as zis." Fifi replied. She stood up, looked to Pepe one last time, said: "Sorry again, professair." and walked ahead of Furrball to make sure she wouldn't make any physical contact with him. Once she was far enough away, Furrball followed suit, making sure to breathe through his mouth, since for now, Fifi was giving off Pepe's odor. They both made their way to where Nurse Granny's office was, and Bugs, after a long silence, said: "Is everyone else okay?" Everyone but Monty nodded, with Monty going: "Am I okay? Furrball beat me up!" "Only you brought it on yourself with the way you insulted Fifi like you did." Concord Condor said.

"Shut up, birdbrain!" Monty snapped, but Bugs said: "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" The instant he said this, everyone was quiet, and the flustered, worn out and ready to blow Bugs said: "Okay, now that we can FINALLY go into what we were going to before these circumstances of a sort of craziness incredible even by toon standards suddenly struck, I was intending to tell you all that…" He paused when he saw that Lil' Sneezer suddenly had numerous duplicates of, well, himself all over the region of the desk he sat at. "Lil' Sneezer? Is it just me, or am I seeing lotsa yous at once just now?" "Huh?" Lil' Sneezer asked. "What do you mean, Professor Bugs…" He suddenly saw what Bugs was talking about.

"WHOA! How did this many of me suddenly show up?" Concord then said: "Your guess is as good as mine, but…YOOOOOWWWWW!" The last part came from how his hind region suddenly turned into a rocket launch blast of sorts and sent him going across the room until he, fortunately, turned back to normal and landed on his feet. Calamity held up a sign that said: "The way this day has gone on so far is too crazy even for toons like us!" Little Beeper held up a sign which read: "I concur completely!" Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone else, Calamity's fur turned from grey to blue, and he was unable not to take a huge leap up to the left of the room, then the right and finally forward, landing right in front of Bugs's desk.

Additionally, Little Beeper felt a burst of speed in him, speed superior to his original level of speed, that got him out of his chair and zooming all around the sides and corners of the classroom, all about the edges of the walls near the floor, until he managed to get it under control enough to at least stand still, though he could still feel his increased speed surging within him. In addition, Byron Bassett, normally asleep for the most part, suddenly got jolted away by how he started feeling energy blasts fly out of himself and hit the walls. In fact, this was the first time he hadn't been snoozing in the whole class, and he looked most confused, shocked and bewildered. And don't think it stopped there.

Because Bookworm suddenly saw one of his arms turn to metal, and his tail do the same. It startled and surprised him greatly, and let's not forget that, just after Sweetie said: "Damn! Is this never going to end?" she suddenly saw blasts that resembled fireworks fly out of her wings. They hit the blackboard and Bugs just barely managed to dodge them. "Did I just do that?" asked Sweetie subsequently. "You's sure did…" Bugs said, struggling to keep his patience intact. "TO. THE. NURSE. WITH. ALL. OF. YOU. NOW." They could tell Bugs was doing all he could to be understanding about how this wasn't their fault, nor expected, but was near his breaking point all the same, so they obeyed without one word.

Of course, Sneezer had to be followed by his duplicates at first, but they suddenly all got made to disappear, much to his surprise and simultaneous relief. In any case, after they'd left, in addition to how Monty screamed: "OKAY, I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE! I AM OUTTA HERE!" and ran out of the class and to the doors so he made his way outside of Acme Loo and into the streets, an unbelievably exhausted from all this Bugs said: "Well, there goes my entire class. The only good part about any of this is that it can't possibly continue on like it has been, since everyone's made their way to the nurse's office. Still, I'll have to find out how long I gotta postpone what I meant to let be known when this class began, and I need to help Pepe out, as well." So he walked over to pick the still out cold Pepe up, intending to bring him to the nurse, too, but just as he had gone into the hallway to bring him there, he saw four very unexpected arrivals enter the hallway.

These arrivals were the likes of Rhubella Rat, who'd recently turned good for good and become a student at Acme Loo, much to the fury of her former friends, the Perfectos, and to the delight of the Acme Loo students and teachers, Arnold The Pit Bull, Julie Bruin and Bimbette Skunk, the latter three of whom had joined up with Ruby after she had discovered something of most significance about herself along with them and she happened across them when they found it out about themselves, quite by chance. All four of them discussed what it had to mean, and, in succession of a long talk and getting things concluded and confirmed, they joined up for how the lot of them knew a similar fate had to have befallen the majority of Acme Loo students.

Bugs said: "What da? Ruby? Arnold? And who are you two? What's going on here?" A sentence from Ruby came out as: "Well, it's a long story, but to make it short, I woke up ready for my first full school year at Acme Loo today, but discovered I had some unexpected powers. Telepathy, telekinesis and the ability to turn my body into solid diamond and make myself an incredibly strong and durable diamond version of myself, to be exact. As a result, I knew that something was going on, and I looked about for clues as to what it could be, hence why I didn't show up today." "Soon enough, she happened across me, Julie and Bimbette, all of us having by chance ended up at the same place at the same time, and Ruby happened to have done the same." Arnold informed Bugs. "I had discovered I could turn my flesh to powerful organic steel."

"I, meanwhile, had learned I could convert sound into powerful bolts of light." Julie let out, while Bimbette added: "And I had come to see that I had telekinesis and telepathy of my own, as well as a psychic blade weapon attack of sorts. Once we all met up and discussed what we learned about ourselves and what it had to mean, we banded together because there was no doubt at all that Acme Loo students galore would have gotten something similar about them, the same going for Perfecto Prep students, most likely." "So we got here as fast as we could and also knew we needed to let everyone know what was going on, or at least what we knew of what was going on." Arnold further spoke. Ruby stated: "Since the students who had this sort of thing get bestowed upon them are no doubt at the nurse by now, that's where we're headed."

"Whoa, that sure is quite something to happen!" Bugs said. "It all goes hand in hand with what's happened in my classroom, too! Come on, then! I need to get Pepe Le Pew here to the nurse, since he touched Fifi and her condition made it so she drained his energy and life force out of him. He's alive, but needs medical attention urgently thanks to that. We're all headed for the same place, it looks like." "It looks like it, indeed. Especially since the four of us need to know how this happened to us as much as the others need to know how it happened to them, and going to the nurse is our best chance of that." Julie remarked. So they all made their way to the nurse's office, and when Nurse Granny saw them, she got more surprised than she'd already been prior.

"Good heavens!" Nurse Granny exclaimed. "Am I getting an endless supply of patients today? And I should mention I've been able to find out what happened to these students, so if you are all here for the reasons I think you are, then you've got just what they do!" "Well, if by the reasons you think we are you mean because we've got similar conditions to them," said Julie, "then you're right about us being here for that, and we must have what they do." "Well, I do, so there you have it." Nurse Granny nodded. "Anyway, Pepe here needs treatment of a different sort than the others. I think you can see why." Bugs told her. "Ah, yes. Fifi did tell me about what had happened when he touched her shoulder." Nurse Granny responded.

"And please tell us what you've found out these varied but similar conditions are, for we need to let the Acme Loo students know." Bimbette stated. Nurse Granny nodded, and then, all of a sudden, everyone present in the front of the nurse's office saw Gogo Dogo come on over. It was followed by him going: "Hello! I've come over from serving as the clock to let you all know I've developed a condition that many others have, and I've come here like they did! I know this before I should know it because my condition is telepathy! Powerful telepathy! And telekinesis, too!" "Well, one more student needing the nurse for that kind of thing won't make any difference by this point." Nurse Granny sighed. "Anyway, Gogo, these four came along because they, like the students who entered my office, also had developed these kinds of conditions. Bugs brought Pepe here because his touching Fifi drained him of his life force, energy and memories."

"Oh, Gogo know!" Gogo told her. "After all, my telepathy let me learn of it, even though I was in the clock until just seconds ago!" "Ah, gotcha." Bugs acknowledged, speaking for both himself and the others Gogo was near when he said this. "Anyway, I would think that means you need to know what Nurse Granny is about to say, and help us let the others with this sort of thing going on about them know of it, too." Arnold pointed out. "Oh, yeah. Most definitely!" Gogo let out in reply. So, after Bugs brought Pepe into a sickbed and laid him down so he could be nicely tended to when the time came and be safe in the meantime, he came back and Nurse Granny let all six of the toons in front of her know what she'd found out.

They opened their eyes widely in shock and alarm, but they quickly grasped and accepted it, and then Ruby stated: "Are the other Acme Loo students here currently awake?" "They are. It just so happens I heard them wake up after a long time of resting and me trying to find out what was going on with tests a few moments ago." Nurse Granny answered. "All right, let's go and see them, then." Ruby said. "Thank you, Nurse Granny." She spoke for everyone else and herself when she said that, and Nurse Granny replied: "You're most welcome." So Bugs, Ruby, Arnold, Gogo, Julie and Bimbette went into the room where all the other toons who'd left the class were, and once they entered, those toons were most astonished.

"Hi, everyone!" Gogo said. "Gogo? Professor Bugs? Ruby? Arnold? Julie?" Buster asked before Fifi added: "Beembette?" "What brings the six of you here?" asked Babs. "And weel Pepe be okay?" Fifi asked. "I'm still scared for heem!" "Oh, he'll be fine. He's in a perfect spot for his kind of condition and will be treated and recover in due time." Bugs said. "Especially since we all found out that his condition isn't permanent, though the ones you've all got are, but that's just fine. It's not a disease." Ruby stated. "It isn't?" asked Hamton. "Not at all." Arnold responded. "I will speak for all of us when I let you know what we've learned and what I'm about to tell you." Julie then spoke.

"All right, what is going on here that you've learned about?" Mary asked. Julie then said to her: "It turns out, as Nurse Granny made clear to us, that in the cases of everyone in this office but Nurse Granny and Bugs, we've changed because we were born with unique mutations. They didn't activate until now, but we did indeed, mutate. We're not just toons. We're mutants, too. In fact, the precise way to say this would either be mutated toons or mutant toons, but either way, it is obvious what's being said here." "So we're mutants!" exclaimed Mary. "MUTANTS!?" all the other toons in the nurse's office except for Bugs, Gogo, Julie, Bimbette, Arnold and Ruby let out in unison. "We've been mutants all this time?" Plucky cried out. "Mutant toons?"

"Like, get crucial! This is crazier than anything any of us has ever done or anything about any of us, and that's saying something, or some junk!" Shirley commented. "Words fail me for how hard to adjust to and take in this is…" Hamton gasped. The others said nothing, because the lot of them were just trying not to fall apart with how sudden, shocking and overwhelming this all was. "But none of you have to worry." Bimbette said. "We can find a way around this and to make things work out, and we don't think any of this is going to derail any of our lives if we play our cards right and keep nice, steady and level-headed."

"So rest up and then go home after that, since you could all use a day off after what you've gone through," Bugs spoke, "and I'll let the rest of the school know I told you to do so. But I can assure you things will be just fine and we just have to make it so your new powers can be adapted to. And we will. You'll still be able to function." "It will happen with you and with the rest of us who this happened to." Arnold assured them after that. They nodded, unable to say anything even still, and then something hit Gogo.

"Say, isn't Elmyra also a nurse here? I'd think this sort of thing would bring her here in seconds, not that I'm complaining about her not being here. Thank God she isn't!" Gogo asked. Then Nurse Granny came in and said: "Funny you should ask that. You see, Elmyra also had a condition of sorts, and she was struggling with it after she got here earlier today. She was the first one of the students I saw, obviously getting a mutation before any of you got here and after she arrived early to be one of the nurses. I told her to just go home, since that was probably the best of moves, all things considered, and I haven't seen here since." The other toons breathed a big sigh of relief, Gogo included, and Julie said: "Anyway, what say we keep you company for the time you all need it, then when you go home, so will we, and we'll all find ways to make the best of all this, as has been established as what we've gotta do?" The other toons nodded, and that's how it would happen.

Meanwhile, outside, Monty was running away further now that he was on the streets, of the intent to get back to his mansion and forget about all he just witnessed today, especially after the beating Furrball had dished out to him. He was going: "Man, fuck all that just happened back there! I don't think I ever want to go to Acme Loo again after all of that! Well, I've got a nice, big mansion full of money waiting for me just a few miles away, and…" Suddenly, he saw a coin on the ground and said: "…and now some more money! Hot dog! Looks like this day's looking up for me at last…HUH?" When he reached down to get the coin, it came right to his hand, and he hadn't even touched it.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, but then he realized: "I have a condition, too? OH, NO! I'M SICK! I MUST HAVE CAUGHT IT BY BEING AROUND THOSE OTHER LOSERS! NO! I SHOULD HAVE RUN HOME SOONER! I…" He paused when he saw that he was causing lots of metal poles of signs to bend, and he was also making cars go into the air. "What's going on?!" he cried out. "First this coin, though I'm glad it's mine, and now these poles and cars? Do I have the power to control metal all of a sudden?"

He suddenly saw his mother coming towards him, and said: "Oh, phew! Mom, you've got to help me! I can suddenly control metal for some reason, and…" "But I'm not your mommy at all, Monty-Wonty!" she said, and she shape-shifted into Elmyra! Monty a second later went: "OH, NO! THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!" "Monty!" Elmyra cried out. "You've got a condition like I've got! Somehow, I can shape-shift into any form I want now, and you can, from what I see, control metal!"

"You can shape-shift and I can control metal?!" Monty shouted. "And all the other ones in my class had some kind of new power, too! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" "Well, my parents called a doctor when I got this condition and went home to tell them about it, and I was given a check-up!" Elmyra said. "They ran tests on me, and it turns out I'm a mutant and so are you, from what I see! The other toons who had this happen to them must be mutants, too!" Then Monty cried out: "WE'RE MUTANTS? YOU? ME? THOSE OTHER TOONS?" "It's not so bad, Monty-Wonty! In fact, it's kind of fun!" Elmyra told him. "Now I can disguise myself and sneak up on animals I wanna hug to itty-bitty-witty-widdle pieces!"

"Tell me I'm having a nightmare…" Monty whined, but them something hit him. "WAIT A SECOND! I can control metal now, and from how it feels, I can create magnetic forces, too! It just might be true that I've got control over the electromagnetic spectrum, come to think of it! So with that said, and the way that the Perfecto Prep students no longer have Ruby as one of them at all…" He suddenly sported an evil smile and said: "Elmyra, we don't have to be students of Acme Loo anymore! I can think of a perfect way for us both to go to a better school and use our new powers for the best possible things! It'll surely lead to your getting all the animals you want and us being together forever!" Elmyra's face lit up and she said: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, I wouldn't miss a chance for that to happen for the world! So how do we get to the school where the Perfectos live, my lovely-wovely Monty-Wonty head?" "Hey, we've been there before when playing sports against them, and while you may have forgotten how to get there, I haven't! Get in HERE!"

He suddenly was making a bubble of magnetism, and Elmyra quickly got next to him so both of them would be contained inside of it, the bubble surrounding them. Monty subsequently got it lifted into the air and flew them towards the Perfecto Prep building. When they got there, the two of them would be in for quite the surprise, and I'm going to make it so that it's a surprise for you, as well, as this is an exemplary time for this chapter to end and the next phase of this all around X-cellent story to be told in the chapter that follows it. As a result, you know what both the new and final status of this particular chapter is despite how there will be more chapters.

To Be Continued…

So, then, how did you like this? Hope it was enjoyable and moved the story along as I meant it to! Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
